Gradasi Nyenyat Hingga Laung
by Imorz
Summary: Gemuruh dada, tanda apa?


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil dalam bentuk apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _warning: typo(s), fem!kenma, drabble_

.

.

Gradasi Nyenyat Hingga Laung © Imorz

Gemuruh dada, tanda apa?

* * *

Irisnya terpejam, menikmati semilir angin sore sementara ruang dengarnya dipenuhi pelantang telinga tanpa musik. Aroma sakura begitu menggugah hati. Memberi kesan nyaman dan aman tersendiri. Kelopaknya berguguran; tidak jadi masalah meski sering kali hinggap di atas surai.

Kuroo Tetsurou menjadi pemuda (ia yakin ia masih pemuda) berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang sekali lagi dirundung patah hati. Semalam sore dirinya diputuskan sepihak atas alasan _sudah tidak cocok lagi_. Kuroo cukup menyayangkan, padahal ia memang bersungguh-sungguh menyayangi wanita itu dan berencana ingin melamar.

Ketika kelopaknya membuka, merah muda sakura sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya, semenjana. Para pejalan kaki di depannya terus meracau di atas keindahan. Kuroo mendengus kesal. Pikirnya terus dibasuh negatif.

"Permisi."

Desir halus dari belakang meraih kesadaran Kuroo.

"Apa anda ingin saya potret?"

Lehernya mengalung kamera polaroid. Kuroo meliriknya sekilas. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Berfotolah, saya mohon. Di sana ada kursi, mari."

Isi kepala Kuroo dipenuhi kata heran. Gadis ini begitu tak sopan. Mimiknya pun terkesan datar dan jengah.

"Anda akan saya beri diskon."

Diskon atau apapun itu, sama sekali tidak membuat Kuroo tertarik.

"Terima kasih banyak, tapi sungguh saya sedang tidak ingin berfoto."

Sang gadis terdiam. Rambut pirang dengan pucuk kehitaman mengombak halus. Pancarannya tidak wajar, seumpama tombak siap lempar.

"Anu—"

"Nama anda Kuroo Tetsurou—dan anda tengah patah hati."

Terjengit.

"Anda seperti bintang jatuh. Terlihat mengagumkan dari jauh, namun kau tengah kesakitan dan tidak tahu kemana harus melandai. Anda berharap bermonolog, padahal anda bersenandika. Meski anda kuat, tapi anda tidak tegap. Anda—"

"Oke, cukup."

Seperti ditampar. Seluruh gambaran yang diungkapkan gadis di hadapnya benar tanpa cela. Kuroo jadi malu sendiri. Apakah pakaian yang ia kenakan dan gesturnya benar-benar memperlihatkan dirinya sebagai seorang pelacur cinta?

"Tenang saja, saya bukan paranormal atau indigo. Saya hanya mahasiswa psikologi."

"Dan aku yakin indeks prestasimu menyentuh nilai empat."

"Saya tidak ingin sombong."

Kuroo menghela napasnya dan terkekeh geli. Ia menoleh pada kursi panjang yang sebelumnya ditunjuk oleh si gadis. "Mari kita duduk di sana. Kita mengobrol sebentar, baru kau bisa memotretku."

Bibirnya menyungging senyum sedikit; hanya sekilas. Aroma wangi menguar dari sang pria jangkung ketika dirinya duduk saling bersisi. Kemungkinan besar parfum _brand_ ternama. Selesai menaruh bokong, jeda kembali meringsak.

"Mungkin aku hanya paranoid. Usiaku sudah menginjak dua lima dan aku berencana menikah dua sampai tiga tahun lagi. Namun, kekasihku meminta putus dan aku mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya merayu wanita."

Sang gadis bergumam, "Kalau begitu, coba rayu pria."

Gelak tawa mengucur hebat. Kuroo sama sekali tidak merasakan ada unsur humor dalam kalimatnya. Hanya saja, bagaimana gadis ini mengatakan dengan raut datar benar-benar menggelitik hati.

"Saran yang bagus—ya, ampun—lain kali akan kupertimbangkan."

"Maaf, saya hanya bercanda."

Kembali Kuroo bergelak tawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu, hm? Oh, siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Kozume Kenma. Saya sedang mencari uang tambahan untuk membeli pakan piaraan."

"Hanya untuk piaraan?"

"Anda tidak tahu betapa saya sangat menyayangi kucing-kucing saya."

Semasa kecil, kerap kali Kuroo mengajak kucing-kucing liar tinggal di huniannya. Sayang, ayahnya tidak menyukai kucing dan ibunya alergi. Alhasil, kucing-kucing tadi dibuang sementara Kuroo merajuk selama seminggu.

"Jadi, anda ingin saya potret?"

Kuroo mengerdikkan bahunya, "Baiklah."

Kenma kemudian berdiri. Menaruh lensa di depan wajah ketika mata kanannya berpejam. Fokusnya jatuh pada pria yang ia potret.

Dadanya bergemuruh.

Kenma menurunkan kameranya.

"Ada apa?"

Sang gadis terdiam. Justru memeriksa kameranya seakan ada yang salah.

"Apa kameramu rusak?"

"T-tidak ada masalah."

Ia pun kembali bersiap memotret. Lagi-lagi sesuatu menggedor hebat. Alis Kenma bertaut bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya merupakan tanda tanya besar.

Jarinya menekan tombol penangkap gambar. Terdiam sejenak kemudian melepas kamera. Foto perlahan muncul. Dari hitam hingga berubah tampak jelas.

"Silakan."

Kuroo meraih hasil kerja Kenma, "Hm, lumayan."

Kenma kembali duduk. Kuroo berpindah mendekat, "Potret aku lagi besok pukul delapan malam di kafe dekat persimpangan."

Mata Kenma melebar, "Eh?"

"—baru aku akan membayarmu."

Lelaki itu berdiri. Membungkuk sebentar pada Kenma yang duduk dan berusaha menyelipkan surai panjang itu ke belakang telinga.

"Aku harap, kita merasakan sesuatu yang sama."

Tidak berdusta.

Kuroo tidak berdusta jika ia bilang ia tertarik dengan Kozume Kenma. Silakan memanggilnya remaja labil penikmat cinta monyet. Usianya sudah kepala dua dan ia yakin sekali perasaan aneh yang barusan menghinggapi bukan sekadar tertarik.

Apalagi surai pirang yang acap kali menari kala angin bersua, menghipnotisnya pada kenyataan bahwa Aphrodite bisa saja berlutut kalah dengan insan ini. Secara diam-diam, ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat ketika Kenma mencoba memotretnya.

Isi dalam dada terus mengaum. Kuroo tetap membiarkan. Hari ini cukup.

Langkahnya menjauh. Tahu jelas kedua mata emas itu menghinggapi punggungnya. Kozume Kenma. Akan Kuroo temui lagi bidadari itu esok hari.

Gradasi nyenyat hingga laung.

Jantung berdetak mulai diam hingga kalut seumpama berteriak dari dasar palung.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: karena bagi saya fem!kenma itu precious. udah gitu aja. semoga berkenan dan jangan lupa apresiasinya, ya!


End file.
